1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a control device and the method thereof In particular, the invention pertains to a control device that uses a heater to control the temperature gain of the work environment temperature of an electronic element and the method thereof.
2. Related Art
Due to their popularity, many electronic devices are used to operate in work environments with extreme temperatures. However, because of the difficult work environments, it is very common for the devices to fail or function abnormally. Therefore, how to enable the electronic devices to work normally under extreme temperatures has become an important issue for vendors.
Generally speaking, extreme temperatures of the work environments include overheating and overcooling. Since electronic elements generate heat as well, their lifetime will be greatly reduced if they are in an extreme hot environment or their failure rates go up. Currently, there are many solutions for overheating, such as air-cooling, water-cooling, etc. However, in an overcooled work environment, electronic elements cannot generate sufficient heat to maintain a desired work environment temperature. This may render the electronic elements not useable. For example, when a fluid dynamic bearing (FDB) hard disk drive (HDD) works under an overcooled temperature, the oil film in the FDB may not stay as a fluid. In this case, the FDB HDD will fail because the oil film cannot achieve its functions.
In view of this, some vendors propose to concentrate heat-generating elements around the electronic device that needs to work at a certain temperature through circuit layout designs. They even add more heating devices to heat up the electronic element. However, the temperature increase by the circuit layout design is very limited and involves many uncertainties. Adding more heating devices increases the cost of the electronic device or even difficulty in layout designs. Therefore, these methods cannot effectively solve the problem that electronic devices cannot function normally when the work environment temperature is too low.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem that electronic devices cannot function normally when the work environment temperature is too low. It is necessary to provide a better technique to solve this problem.